


Soul Bonds Can Be Pretty Handy

by Texeoghea



Series: The Demon’s Blood [2]
Category: DCU, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Soulbonds, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Sane, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Well - Freeform, i don't even have a summary for this its just jason and etrigan fucking with their souls, i was too lazy to do a consistent rhyme scheme so etrigan rhymes with four different words, is that impressive i was never good at the poetry part of literature, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Etrigan gets a fun idea, and Jason is down to try it out.





	Soul Bonds Can Be Pretty Handy

**Author's Note:**

> i have forsaken god

“So, you’re sure this isn’t going to hurt, right?” Jason asked hesitantly, leaning against the headboard of his bed. Etrigan loomed over him, cloak surrounding him like a wall. That probably should’ve alarmed the man, but he couldn’t help but feel safe near his demon. Etrigan ran his hands up Jason’s chest, pushing his shirt gently upwards until it was bunched up around his collarbone. “If it hurts, say so, but I doubt that it will, no.” The demon hummed. Jason took a deep breath. “Okay. So, how does it work, exactly?” He asked as Etrigan placed a palm on his chest. “Our souls are bound by Merlin’s might- but, with skill, it can bring delight.” He pressed his claws into Jason’s skin. “If you relax, it will improve the outcome of tonight,” The demon murmured, and Jason took a deep breath, letting his head fall back against the headboard.

Etrigan carefully let his magic cast out, sliding in waves into Jason’s chest, tugging at the bond they shared until Jason’s soul was wrapped in his own, their chests flush together. Jason’s eyes were closed tight and he was breathing heavily, biting his lip as Etrigan caressed their souls together. The indescribable action brought equal, indescribable pleasure, and Jason’s tightly drawn face soon melted into one of ecstasy. He moaned, jaw dropping open, eyes opening and rolling back, gripping tightly to Etrigan’s arms and pressing their chests closer together. For every moan he gave, Etrigan growled in return, wrapping himself around his human and fitting his teeth possessively into his neck, like a cat to its prey. He dug his claws into Jason’s back, slotting their bodies together as closely as their differing sizes would allow, rutting his hips lazily and continuing his ministration with Jason’s soul. The man’s voice was an unstoppable, cacophonous flood of moans and whimpers, his body twitching and jerking as Etrigan pleasured him through both his body and his soul. His orgasm was a flash of movement and heat, his back arching up and his aura flooding with pleasure, rocking off of him in waves into the demon above him. Etrigan’s growl gave way to a groan as his own soul responded, twisting around Jason’s and squeezing. Jason gasped loudly as he was pulled taught, mouth open in a hazy grin, drool dripping down his chin. A few more moments of grinding and twisting and Etrigan came as well, snarling quietly into Jason’s shoulder as fiery lust flared off of his soul, flickering around Jason and smothering him.

Slowly, gradually, Etrigan pulled himself back together, releasing his hold on Jason. The man flopped weakly back onto the bed, unable and unwilling to move. His chest was heaving, lust still hazy in his eyes. His boxers had a large wet spot growing in them, and Etrigan was sure his own pants weren’t much better. “Good, right?” Etrigan purred, and Jason giggled euphorically. “That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. Can we please do that again?”

Etrigan simply grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> if people request it i'll write a sequel where john watches but until then peace out


End file.
